


“Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Elise demands to know why she wasn't invited to the Hero's wedding, and his answer isn't exactly satisfactory.
Kudos: 5





	“Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”

“Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”  


The Hero looked down at his gauntlets, hands folded over one another, back too straight in his chair for being in the presence of an old _friend_. He had prepared for the question, and would try to answer it with the least amount of awkwardness as possible.

“I didn’t think it would be _fitting_. We only invited a few close friends, some nobles of course–”  


“Am I no longer your friend?” Elise’s expression went solemn then; she wished he would look at her. “Have these years really robbed us of even that?”  


He simply sighed, shifting his weight to lean back a bit, still staring out the bright window. _Why_ didn’t she understand? Why couldn’t she see why she didn’t belong at _his_ wedding?

“If you had come you would have brought Laszlo, and then the whole thing–”  


“– _It what_? It would have been ruined for you? You’d just approach him and say ‘Hey isn’t it funny that I’m getting married to someone else, even though your wife offered to leave you for me?’ Is that what would have happened?” She didn’t cry, her voice didn’t waiver or grow loud; she was, still, the perfect image of nobility and dignity, even if her words were coarse with the battle of a knight.   


His eyes closed at her words, hand moving to cover his mouth. _Yes_ , he thought, _that’s exactly what would have happened_. “That’s not what I meant. It wouldn’t have been good for him– good for _you_ , had you come. Either of you.” He sat back up and finally looked at her, catching her eyes– her beautiful and _familiar_ eyes. 

Her gaze did not falter. “Well, it’s nice to know the _King_ is only acting in what he believes to be _good_ for his subjects.” She was neat, poised, back straight and hands folded, just as he had been at the beginning of their conversation.  


He looked away; he sighed. She smiled.

“I suppose it _is_ nice to know the man I loved has come to be such a great ruler, really.” She reached a hand out on the table as an offering, but he did not got to hold it. Discouraged, she finally sighed, “..for what it’s worth, anyway.”  


She leaned back and looked out the window as well, watching the trees blow in the wind, and the sun set ahead. She wondered how her life would have been different, if the man before her had agreed to marry her, if he hadn’t been forced to make that awful choice all those years ago.

And he wondered, briefly, if she had not been in his life, would he still be sitting on that throne?


End file.
